


The Bachelor Party

by keyoftheheart, MarialeB2408



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A minute of silence for Phichit's innocence, Adventures in Hasetsu, Bachelor Party, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Flower boy Makkachin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, M/M, Misuse of a body pillow, Never put salt on the squid you're about to eat, Post-Canon, Smut, Some Humor, We tried so hard to not turn this into a crack fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Weird foods, Yuri on Festival References, Yuuri can't sing to save his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyoftheheart/pseuds/keyoftheheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarialeB2408/pseuds/MarialeB2408
Summary: Arriving at Yu-Topia two days before the wedding, Phichit and Chris decide to celebrate the event by improvising two bachelor parties for their best friends. Splitting into two parties, Victor's court goes to a food festival while Yuuri's goes for a karaoke night and a little surprise. As the night goes on and the alcohol strikes, the soon-to-be husbands get craving for each other's company.---------TLDR:THE NIGHT YUURI GETSRAWEDBEFORE HIS WEDDINGPls read me kthxdavai <333 xoxoxox





	The Bachelor Party

Yuuri already had a taste of what could happen if he somehow ended drunk with almost all of his fellow skaters, he didn’t want to end up naked on the top of a roof again, but here he was anyway giving in to the whims of his best friend.

“It’s going to be fun Yuuri!” The Thai man kept saying over and over again to try and convince him.

“But what if I just want to spend the night with Victor?” Yuuri asked apprehensively.

With the season being finally over and all the plans for their wedding done he just wanted to spend some time alone with Victor before the big event set in two days. However, the Russian team, Chris, Phichit and Minami had arrived at Yu-Topia Katsuki a day before everyone else, giving Phichit an amazing idea — at least in his opinion.

It was merely a suggestion at first but of course, everyone else loved the idea, leaving Yuuri without another choice.

 “Ugh, fine,” Yuuri said at last. He looked at Victor, who smiled at him in return.

“Go and have some fun, love,” Victor whispered as he pulled him close.

Phichit clapped excitedly, and before saying anything else he teamed up with the other best man to have a little discussion. About a minute later they looked at one another and nodded in agreement before going back with everyone else.

The Thai was the first to talk.

“Nishigori, Minami and I will go around town with Yuuri.” He declared, a squeak of excitement could be heard coming from the younger Japanese, then proceeded to give the word to Chris, who smirked in return.

“Russian Yuri, Georgi and I will go with Victor.”

“How did I suddenly got involved in this?” Yuri asked annoyed as he got his eyes away from his phone to deadpan the Swiss.

“Easy,” Chris said with a smile “Coach Yakov is too old to go around town with a bunch of drunk skaters.”

Yakov frowned loudly from his seat in the common room.

“Besides, he’s busy getting Yu-Topia ready with Lilia and the Katsukis.” Victor continued as he waved at Yakov.

Yuri rolled his eyes in response.

“Whatever.” He said before turning his attention back to his cellphone.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later everyone was ready at the entrance of the bathhouse, the plan was simple, getting the two soon-to-be husbands wasted and maybe have some fun in the meantime.

Victor and Yuuri exchanged one last kiss before the people were split into two teams. Team Victor went to the right, there was a food festival in town so they took the opportunity to celebrate Victor there, knowing he was a foodie at heart. However, team Yuuri went for something more fun and simple, a karaoke night. 

“It’s all ready now, Yuuri!”  Toshiya said, gesturing up the stairs.

Hiroko was bringing up a bunch of drinks too. She passed behind her husband and got into one of the small banquet rooms.

“Eh? What’s ready?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit grinned eagerly and wordlessly yanked Yuuri’s hand up the stairs. He followed Mr. Katsuki down the hall into one of the banquet rooms to find a karaoke machine set up. Minami and Nishigori were already seated on cushions with a small low table in front of them filled with snacks and drinks.

“Oi, Yuuri come on and pick a song!” Nishigori said, flipping through the songbook.

“Ehhhh?!” Yuuri grabbed his head as his eyes spiraled from the confusion. “I thought we were going out for karaoke?”

“Why go out when we can have your dad rent one that we can last for the entire night?” Phichit answered, brushing past the groom-to-be and joined the two other Japanese friends. “Besides, Minami can’t drink. He’s underage!”

The younger Japanese skater raised his arms to wave at Yuuri as if he was miles away. The excitement the child possessed was incredibly pouring out as bursts of energy.

“Yuuri-kun, I can’t believe it! I’m going to hear your singing voice!” Minami began, ready to sprint the words out of his mouth faster than a flight from Japan to St. Petersburg. “To be honest this is all so surreal. You’re getting married! And I’m invited! It only feels like it was yesterday when we went here for the Victor with Friends ice show! I get to do it all over again, I get to skate, hang out with other international skaters, soak in the hot springs, have a karaoke night with you because I’m actually invited to your bachelor’s party too! It’s the best! This is the best! Best night of my life!!!”

“A-AAAH, calm down Minami-kun!”

Nishigori popped the straw of a sippy cup of iced tea into Minami’s mouth to get the other skater to calm down. Minami hummed in satisfaction as the drink hit his taste buds.

“Mari’s iced tea is so good. I could chug on it for the whole night!”

Speaking of the devil, Mari entered the room and handed over a box to Phichit.

“Hey, here’s the pizza that you ordered. Let us know if you guys need anything else, alright?”

Mari gave her brother a fond pat on the back and slid the door closed.

“Alright, Nishigori hit it!”

The karaoke machine started to play a tune and the night begins for Yuuri’s end of the bachelor party.

 

* * *

 

On the other end of the party, Victor, Georgi, Chris, and Yuri were planning to sweep the entire food festival stall by stall to taste EVERYTHING. That’s right, everything.

“Last time we were here we were wearing only those manly Japanese thongs, right?” Chris commented, taking a seat on the first food stall. “I sure miss those. I wish I had brought mine.”

“Ah, I remember you!” the old man cooking takoyaki said, recognizing the Swiss man who was just talking about the traditional underwear. “You’re the one riding up the float wearing nothing but a fundoshi from before!”

“Looks like you really made a memorable performance last time.” Victor laughed, giving Chris a firm pat on the back. “I did enjoy wearing that too. Do you think it’ll make Yuuri happy if I showed up at the wedding like that?”

“He’ll probably run away,” Yuri said, busy tapping away on his phone.

“But don’t you think it’ll be perfect since it’s a traditional Japanese themed wedding? Isn’t he wearing a kimono at the wedding?” Georgi added.

“I think so? I’m not sure. Yakov insisted I wear something Russian but that’s not going to happen. I bought a new suit for this.” Victor hummed, watching the old man flip Takoyaki balls really fast in front of him.

“Don’t think about it too much, Yakov’s got a lot on his hands to even bother about what you’re going to wear.” Georgi shrugged. “Tonight we eat and we drink!  

Georgi flipped his head to the side to see a booth with a large barrel of alcohol being distributed to customers by the keg. He was excited to drown in alcohol tonight, beckoning the dark lord to drag him to hell once more as his expectations were sadly not met after two hours of drinking.

Being Russian really made them super tolerant to alcohol.

Chris passed the cartons of Takoyaki to the three other skaters sitting next to him before indulging himself with his own.

“The night is young and we have lots of booths to go. So let’s dig in!”

 

* * *

 

“Zaaaaaaannnnnkooooku no teeeeeeenshi no yoooooouuu niiiii,” 

“SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNEEEENN YO SHIIIIIIIIIIIIINWA NI NA REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”

Nishigori and Minami were having the time of their life singing old anime songs from the shows that they used to watch. It had been roughly about four hours already and about ten bottles of beer down for Nishigori. Minami was starting to tire too but he continued to push on through the night with the last remains of energy before he needed to sleep.

Phichit though was still looking alive. Yuuri had refused to drink a lot and was successfully able to hold himself to drink only a couple of bottles to stay sober.

“What do you see from thereeeeeee~” Phichit started to sing on his turn, playing Shall We Skate for the 8th time in the five hours they had been singing their throats out. “Paper fan, royal outfit, your majesty!”

After Phichit’s turn, the Thai man had a great idea.

“Everyone, I know, let’s play a game! Instead of choosing a song for ourselves, let’s do it by choosing a song for someone else, how about that?”

The decision was unanimous and so it started with Yuuri’s turn.

“Okay so since it’s Yuuri’ turn and I was the last to sing, this is your song!”

Phichit punched in a number on the karaoke machine and hit play. He passed on the mic to Yuuri with an excited grin and sat down with Nishigori and Minami to cheer him on.

When the first few notes of the song came, Yuuri thought he was going to scream.

_They can’t be serious about this, right?_

“I’m begging you not tooooooo” Yuuri shakily began with an off-key tune. “But you always make me so breathless--”

Nishigori was speechless, Katsuki Yuuri singing, or at least trying to sing what seemed to be a really suggestive song, which sounded quite familiar but he couldn’t exactly remember why however, Minami recognized it immediately.

“Yuuri-kun! That’s Chris-san last year’s short program!” He said excitedly.

Yuuri couldn’t dare to look away from the screen, he could feel the heat of his embarrassment over his cheeks. This though worked really well in favor of Phichit who was focused on the screen of his cellphone while he recorded his best friend’s performance to upload it to Instagram.

 

**_phichit+chu ‘_ ** _Yuuri’s bachelor party! @v-nikiforov, this one goes for you ;) #KatsukiYuuriisabadsinger #truthbetold #intoxicated **’**_

 

He took a selfie with Yuuri and the others in the background and attached it to the post as well before clicking ‘Share’. His phone started blowing up with notifications, likes, and comments from all of their friends as well as skating fans. Phichit got so immersed in the reactions he was getting on the video that he failed to notice the death glare of his best friend behind him.

“Phichito-kun!” Yuuri called behind the Thai while trying to take a better look at the screen of the phone on his friend’s hands.

Phichit looked back horrified _almost_ dropping his phone, but managed to catch it just in time. He placed the device on his back pocket and then proceeded to raise his hands defensively.

“I can explain!” He stuttered. 

Yuuri crossed his arms and stared at him with daggers in his eyes, but before he could say a word about the issue a drunk Nishigori yanked him down by the shoulders.

“Come on Yuuri, don’t cry so much about it,” Nishigori said as he messed up Yuuri’s hair “your fans needed to know sooner or later that you can’t sing even if your life depends on it.”

“Yameteee~~” Yuuri whined embarrassed as he managed to free himself and deadpanned the two betrayers. He shook his head and sighed letting go of the issue.

 

The night continued in relative calm after that. Nishigori was chugging down his fifteenth or so beer while Minami managed to accomplish one of his wildest dreams singing a duet of ‘You got a friend in me’ with Yuuri.

“Y-Yuuri-kun” he cried with big fat tears in the end “Thank you so much for singing with me! I can’t believe I sang a song with you!”

The kid was full of emotions while the other three just stared at him confused, Yuuri could have sworn that it was the worst song he sang in his whole life. They decided to ignore him and while Phichit searched for another song for Yuuri a knock on the door caught everyone’s attention.

Yuuri walked to the door and slid it open to find an embarrassed Yuuko in the hallway.

“Hey guys,” She started while waving with her hand at them. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, but it’s getting late and I need to take Takeshi back home.”

Yuuri blinked surprised but didn’t complain.

“Sure, it’s okay don’t worry.” He said looking back at his friend.

Nishigori was about to open another beer when he looked at Yuuko.

“I can go back home by myself, don’t worry.” He offered with an audible slur in his voice.

Yuuko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes before speaking more firmly this time.

“No way. The last time I let that happen you ended up kissing with one of Yuuri’s friends!”

“He’s not really my f-” Yuuri tried to say but was interrupted by Yuuko’s deathly eyes.

Nishigori was speechless after that and without any way to defend himself against such accusation he said goodnight to the others and followed his spouse out of the hall.

The left trio stared at one another for some seconds perplexed after what happened until they broke laughing.  
  
“Wow Yuuri, your friend Yuuko is really scary!” Phichit said surprised.

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle with the statement.

“She has been the only one able to put Nishigori in his place since we were younger.”

Phichit nodded.

“I can see that.” He said before returning his attention to his task. However without any luck in finding another song that Yuuri could sing he decided to search for one that would fit the younger Japanese. “Wanna sing the next one?” He asked without getting an answer.

Confused, both men turned their attention to the couch where Minami was falling asleep, his eyes were almost closed and his head was hanging.  
  
Yuuri walked closer to him and poked his shoulder, making the other jump. Minami opened his eyes completely and blinked a few times before blushing and cover his face.

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t my intention! I’m just- I had so much fun and I’m exhausted!”

When he finally showed his face again it looked red because of the embarrassment and more tears.

Yuuri had to assure him that everything was alright and that he wasn’t mad at him or anything. After a while, Minami relaxed and apologize again before announcing he was going to bed. He waved goodbye to them and disappeared down the hallway.

Phichit looked mischievously at Yuuri, with the other two finally gone the real party could start.

“Wait here!” He instructed and left the room.

“What are you planning now?!” Yuuri managed to ask from the door but only saw his friend disappear.

About five minutes later Phichit returned with his laptop, a cable, what appeared to be a big box and bottles of shochu and vodka. He left the drinks on the table and proceeded to set up his laptop and the TV. After some minutes a video was waiting to be played.

Yuuri looked really intrigued now and his curiosity took the best out of him.

“Would you tell me what this is about now?”

“Your real bachelor’s party of course! Do you remember our Detroit days?”

Yuuri looked puzzled.

“My what? What does that- Of course I remember! But what does that mean?”

Phichit smiled at him and pressed play. A much younger Victor Nikiforov appeared on the screen wearing the _now_ Eros costume. He paused the screen again just before the program started though.

“You know the rules,” He said with a smirk. “shot every time Victor lands a jump. Shot every time someone else misses a jump.”

Yuuri’s eyes practically sparkled and he nodded excitedly, but then something else caught his attention.

“Ok, but… what’s in the box?”

Phichit smiled deviously and without saying much he presented it to his friend.

“I thought you missed this when you left Detroit… I can’t even believe that you forget about it.”

Yuuri opened the box and his face turned red. “P-Phichito-kun!” He said flustered as he stared at the limited edition Victor Nikiforov ‘Aria’ body pillow that his friend had given him after blowing up his GPF skate. “Oh my god! V-Victor can’t see this! I worked a lot to hide all my posters from him, I won’t hear the end of it if he see this.”

Phichit shrugged and served two shots, then patted the seat beside him.

“You can worry for it later, now come here, Victor is waiting for us to get drunk.”

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. He sat beside Phichit with his friend's gift on his lap then took one of the shot glasses.  
  
“You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

After most of the food stalls have been sifted through, the four skaters were already almost sick from the assorted meals in their digestive systems.

“The Yakisoba was so good, I feel like I want more but I don’t have enough space in my tummy anymore,” Victor commented as they made their way to their last stop.

“Yeah, but whose bright idea was it to eat the super spicy chicken earlier?” Yuri slid in. “Georgi looks like his asshole is about to erupt like a goddamn volcano.” 

Georgi placed a hand over his forehead in a flamboyant fashion.

“I had thought that the key to meet the dark lord was to eat the food from the fires of hell. How is it I am still here?!”

All three only stared at the dramatic man. Victor awkwardly laughed and turned to Chris who also looked like he was tired of eating.

“Our Japanese foodie challenge is almost done, don’t worry. After this, we are going to drink our hearts out for the rest of the night. There’s just one last stop that’s actually where most foreigners go. I wonder what’s in there though.”

When they reached their destination, the four seated in one row by the cook and ordered the very much visited and rumored extreme food-- their Ika Special.

While waiting for their last dish to be prepared, Victor’s phone vibrated in his pocket. The Russian was very quick to check the notification to see that it was from Phichit. He was tagged in an Instagram post and Victor could not believe his eyes when he saw Yuuri singing. Before he continued on with the video, he fished for his earphones in his pocket and resumed to watch it.

Yuuri was singing Intoxicated!

Or at least, trying to sing.

Victor could not hold in the snort that he produced. He cooed at the video of a rather nervous and annoyed Yuuri being forced to sing a very sexual song.

There was one thing he learned tonight: his husband cannot sing to save his life.

“Chris look at this,” Victor yelled amidst the noisy hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Victor handed over one of the earphones that he was wearing on his ear and let the Swiss man put it on in order to hear the audio of the video properly.

_“I’m begging you not tooooooo” Yuuri shakily began with an off-key tune. “But you always make me so breathless--”_

_“Yuuri-kun! That’s Chris-san last year’s short program!” Minami said in the background_

_“Phichito-kun!”_

_“I can explain!”_

 

**_phichit+chu ‘_ ** _Yuuri’s bachelor party! @v-nikiforov, this one goes for you ;) #KatsukiYuuriisabadsinger #truthbetold #intoxicated **’**_

 

Chris let out an amused chuckle watching the video. He was almost very sure that Katsuki Yuuri was a perfect person as his best friend had always described him to be. Perhaps it was a little too ambitious for Chris to think that Yuuri also possessed the vocal chords of an angel.

Maybe the sound of a cat in heat, he mused.

“I’m going to have to get Phichit to have Yuuri do an encore of that at the reception.” the Swiss skater bellowed.

Curious beings Russians were, Yuri and Georgi also took a peek at the video the two other skaters were looking at.

“Alright, I think I’ve had enough.” Yuri pulled away just three seconds in.

“Ah, how I wish I had someone to sing me a song of desire even if they sound like a braying ship horn.” Georgi thought out loud.

By the time their food was done, Victor tucked his phone away in his pocket to focus on the meal before them.

Four bowls were laid in front of them and all four skaters stilled in shock.

“Eh, what is this?” Victor asked, prodding the moving tentacles with his chopsticks.

“GROSS!” Yuri immediately snapped. 

“Oh boy, I didn’t think that this was going to be this extreme.” Chris mumbled.

“This somehow reminds me of…” Georgi added.

 

* * *

 

_“I will destroy the world!”_

_Tentacles started to form around Yuuri and his mouth was overflowing with some sort of black matter._

_“This body, this is now mine and I will use it to bring darkness and havoc to mankind!”_

 

* * *

 

The three Russians and that one Swiss guy had a simultaneous flashback of last year’s little horror show of an evil possession. When they finally snapped out of it, they were just staring at the dead yet alive squid that was moving a lot in their bowl.

“Okay, I’m out.” Yuri said, pushing his bowl to Georgi.

He was just about to stand up when he came up with the bright idea to take a picture or a video to show it to his fans and Otabek as well. The young Russian sat back down and took his bowl once more from Georgi who was just about to eat the squid and pulled out his phone. 

“This looks gross but I guess kinda cool.”

Yuri began to record an Instagram video of the squid and uploaded it the soonest he got an ample clip to show the revolting delicacy they had just ordered.

“Okay, go eat it. I’m done with it.”

Victor and Chris also had their round of taking pictures and videos of themselves with the very exotic food.

 

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _‘Food walk at Hasetsu for my bachelor’s party! Look, squid! #hasetsu #squid #bachelorsparty #yum’_

 

After they’ve procrastinated enough, Georgi, Victor, and Chris decided to just get it over with and empty their bowls. Double the suffering because seeing Yuri didn’t want to have moving squid tentacles inside his stomach, the black-haired Russian had no choice but to eat what the kid didn’t want to.

“Well, let’s dig in?”

Victor grabbed one leg and lifted it close to his face but pulled away at the last moment.

“Is there salt to go with this?”

The shopkeeper handed Victor salt and the Russian stared at it for a moment for a while as if it had offended him.

“T-Thank you.”

Victor threw in a dash of salt on the moving tentacles and did not expect something scary to happen. He dropped the salt shaker and let out a terrified scream.

“THE TENTACLES ARE MOVING FASTER!” he cried.

“Idiot, if you try to put salt on them they’ll get irritated! Let’s see what happens to you if I dash salt on your wound!” Yuri snapped, face a mix of alarm and disgust.

“WHAT IF IT TICKLES MY INTESTINES?!” Victor complained. “WHEN IS IT GOING TO CALM DOWN?!”

“Maybe try to carry it in your arms and rock it to sleep.” Yuri scoffed, clearly getting sick of the shenanigans.

“I will test it for you, Victor, have no fear!” Georgi announced, grabbing the abandoned salt shaker and pouring twice the amount of salt by accident.

Georgi’s squid looked like it was dancing the chacha on the bowl from the salt. Chris’ face was distorted into disgust yet interested but concerned.

“Are you sure that’s not going to give you sodium poisoning?” the Swiss man asked.

“One way to find out!” Georgi grabbed his chopsticks that wobbled in his hand. Once he had a firm grip of the chopsticks, the bold Russian grabbed the entire squid instead of just one leg. The squid kept sliding off his chopsticks unfortunately so the skater had to pull the bowl close to his face instead so he could take a bite.

But once his face was mere inches from the crazy tentacles, the headless squid’s appendages sought to grab anything close aside from the bowl. And because Georgi’s face was the closest target, the squid meal latched itself on Georgi’s face, making the Russian scream in a panic.

“IT’SH GOTS ME! VINCTR DO SMOMTHIN!” he yelled frantically, lips muffled by the squid that was latched on to his face hard.

The three other skaters were a mix of panic and laughter when they saw Georgi frantically yelling in fear with the squid on his face giving him a deep kiss.

 

_“Katshuki-kun’s house, Mkkachin, Makkchin_  
_Vnctor isf a sponger_  
_Yakof’s message_  
_A favr to ashk Yrio_  
_Shwer toilet_  
_With gntle water prssure_  
_Buy it fr me, buy it for mmm_  
_Hhh dvai, davai_  
_Davai, davai!_ ”

While Georgi was busy trying to exorcise the squid that was assaulting his face with the song they used to exorcise the squid demon that possessed Yuuri last year, Victor wasn’t sure if he was going to follow Georgi’s steps and get face fucked by a squid that was not Yuuri.

“Chris, put salt on yours too and dig in!” he said, handing the salt to his best friend.

 

An hour later, Yuri was outside a row of portable toilets hearing the retching of the three skaters that braved the squid meal. They were emptying their stomach from almost everything they ate, unfortunately. Just when Yuri thought they were done, the silence of the retching was followed by a volcanic fart.

“Ah, who was that?” Victor said inside the portable toilet he was in.

“Not me,” Chris replied from his own little, enclosed space.

Another fart erupted followed by a stench that went beyond the gaps of the portable toilet’s door.

Victor and Chris, who were done with their business got out of their stalls and looked at the one closed door with Georgi in it. Shortly, the door opened, bringing a kamikaze of stench wafting from the toilet and out the open air right where Yuri was closely standing.

“JESUS CHRIST GEORGI!” Yuri scolded. “You can fucking kill plants with that stink bomb!”

Victor and Chris got closer to the two and got a whiff of the smell.

“Whoa, was that the chicken?” Chris fanned the air before him.

“Georgi, hang in there, we’re still going to drink,” Victor said, pulling his rinkmate away from the portable toilets.

“Yeah, I think I wanna go drinking now before someone else blasts their ass.” Yuri agreed, following the two elder Russians.

Victor turned to Yuri and held a finger up.

“Oh no, you don’t. Only grownups get to drink. It’s getting late, isn’t it already your bedtime?”

Yuri scowled and smacked Victor’s hand away.

“Shut up old man, I can take care of myself!”

Chris wrapped a hand around Yuri’s shoulder and gave it a fond squeeze.

“It’s okay, we’ll have him drink.” the Swiss skater winked at Victor inconspicuously in order to keep Yuri from throwing a tantrum.

“Oh, okay okay, Ice Kitten. Let’s drink.”

An hour later, Yuri was the only one not getting drunk. They had ordered a drink for the teen that tasted just like alcohol but actually wasn’t alcohol at all. The young Russian prided himself that he could hold his liquor better than these sake and vodka chugging punks.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri, I doooooooo~!” Victor declared to particularly no one.

The table was already filled with empty bottles and glasses. Chris was reduced to wearing hardly anything again and Georgi was ready to puke and pass out.

“Goddammit, you old farts! I’m taking Georgi to puke.” helping the other stand.

Victor, intoxicated with alcohol and love for his husband wobbled out of his seat past the almost naked Swiss skater that had already passed out and managed to make his way back to Yu-Topia.

“Yuuuuuuuuuri~!” he called out, searching door after door to find his husband-to-be.

He could faintly hear the sound of his free skate in one room. Victor followed the sound and smiled to find that Yuuri was there after all.

“Yuuuuuri, I found you!”

Victor did not expect what he found tonight. On a big screen, he found a video of himself skating to his latest free program. Phichit had passed out from the alcohol and Yuuri was on the tatami humping what seemed to be a long body pillow.

 

* * *

 

_2 hours before…_

The real party started with Victor’s Junior Worlds Championship where he won gold breaking a world record, in fact, it was the same video that Yuuko had presented to him many years ago. A perfect triple flip was landed and Yuuri raised his second shochu shot. 

“Kanpai~!” He said excited before emptying the his drink followed by Phichit.

The Thai man was quick to fill them up again just in time for another perfectly executed jump. He deadpanned the screen and sighed. He took another shot and reconsidered the rules once again.

Yuuri was entranced by his soon-to-be husband performance, those perfect spins, those beautiful jumps. He sighed like a dork in love. By the time the first video was over both men had five shots in their system.

However the real challenge started with the complete competitions, thankfully Phichit had chosen just the last five Worlds Championships, however, those were the five World Champion titles that Victor had won in a row.

 

Half an hour later they were in the middle of the second championship. Yuuri’s cheeks were red from the alcohol and he scoffed annoyed at the skater in turn. 

“Goddammit Cao Bin! ONE JUMP, could you land ONE jump?!” He slurred while he proceeded to drink his third shot in a row.

Kami-sama bless Victor Nikiforov for making him a bit more tolerant to the alcohol after discovering that he had forgotten their first meeting or else he would be dead already. He grumbled as he finally watched the skater leave the ice.

“I could have sworn he was going to end with us.” Phichit snickered as he prepared the shots for the next round.

“Right? I can’t believe I lost against him on my first Grand Prix Final, the guy has made us drink half a bottle on each program!” Yuuri said annoyed, making his best friend snort.

“Sassy Yuuri strikes again,” He teased, “you were just nervous remember? And if not for that lost… you wouldn’t have… uh… danced with Victor that night.”

Yuuri couldn’t hide the blush that covered his cheeks as he thought about the video Victor had shown them the night before the final… and worse, about the stories.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri was about to drink his juice when he thought about how curious the night was._

_“Still, it’s kind of weird for us all to be here like this before the Final starts.” He commented, “At last year’s final I was always by myself, even at the banquet.” He explained while Victor took a sip of his bear. Yuuri smiled before continuing. “I couldn’t even talk to Victor.”_

_“PPPPFFT.” Victor spat his drink as his eyes opened wide in surprise. “Yuuri, you don’t remember?” he asked in shock turning to face Yuuri._

_Yuuri gave Victor a confused look._

_“What?”_

_Chris gave Yuuri a knowing smile as he began to tell the reality of what had happened the previous year._

_“Yuuri, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing. Everyone saw it.” The Swiss said much to Yuuri’s horror._

_“Huh?!”_

_The whole table stared at Yuuri, Minako and Mari couldn’t believe what were hearing. Chris was smiling almost innocently, seeming to have the time of his life. Phichit had his mouth open in surprise._

_Yuri looked annoyed and confused as well. He began his own version of the story._

_“That was disgusting as hell. I was dragged into a dance-off and got humiliated, too!”_

_Yuuri wanted to hide._

_“A dance-off? With Yurio”_

_“I did mine with a pole dance, half-naked.” Chris added with a playful smile._

_Yuuri brought his hands to his face. Seriously, why couldn’t the Earth just swallow him whole?_

_Victor interrupted his train of thought, though. The Russian seemed to finally get all the pieces of his unsolved puzzle, now everything made sense._

_“I still have videos of what happened.”_

_Yuuri covered his mouth horrified. He could see himself on the screen half naked and with his tie tied around his head. He was hugging his idol and… moving his hips? OH LORD HE WAS GRINDING AGAINST HIM while his boxer hung a bit lower than it was supposed to. The Yuuri on the screen looked up at Victor with a hopeful grin._

_‘Vi-cuuu-toruuuu….’ A very drunk Yuuri slurred in a thick Japanese accent, ‘After this season ends, my family runs a  hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off… You’ll become my coach, right?’ Victor looked confused in the video, seemingly unable to understand what Yuuri just said, at least until the other spoke VERY clearly, ‘BE MY COACH, VICTOR!’_

_Yuuri felt dead, so very dead, but didn’t fail to notice the blush on Victor’s face before the video ended._

_“I do, too.” Chris said to Phichit, making the Thai even more curious._

_“Wait, what? Yuuri, that’s so dirty!” Phichit mused seeing a half-naked Yuuri on a pole with Chris._

 

* * *

 

 

He shook his head to push away the embarrassing moments while he hugged his pillow a bit tighter and didn’t say anything else as he observed the next skater taking the ice, who happened to be his Victor. 

Yuuri sighed and let his head fall knowing what was going to happen already. He raised his little glass once more. Here they go again… thirty seconds into the program and they were taking their empteenth shot.

By the time Victor was on the screen skating to receive his fourth gold in a row Yuuri had a tie _that only the lord know where he got it_ tied around his head. His pants were long gone and his shirt has the buttons open. He couldn’t really feel his limbs anymore, but at least was able to keep sitting on the tatami. He took a deep breath and let out the air slowly. He stared at the screen with loveydovey eyes and turned to Phichit afterward.

“Could you believe it, Phichito-kun? I’m going to be marrying VICTOR ‘FUCKING’ NIKIFOROV in less than 48 hours!”

Phichit was barely able to hold himself up at this point, but could he was conscious enough to listen to his best friend. He smirked as he looked up to the ceiling, he was laying on the floor, a bit away from Yuuri.

“I do, but stop thinking about eating him whole. Yuuri! you’re getting ‘The Dickiforov’ all for yourself!” He slurred teasingly.

“The what?”

“Please Yuuri, we aren’t blind, everyone can see that bulge through his costumes. Victor’s dick is a myth that just a few lucky ones had been able to meet.”

“P-Phichito-kun!” Yuuri whined embarrassed.

“Hey! I’m happy for you! Although… I don’t know how you manage to walk properly everyday.” He commented mostly to himself.

Yuuri opened his mouth but then closed it, then opened it again and closed it one more time. He couldn’t say anything else to his friend. He hid his face on the pillow once again. The music from the last competition’s opening ceremony started to sound in the background, but his mind was focused on something way more important.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri was kneeled over the blankets, close to the front edge of the bed, Victor had taken care of getting him naked already. He was trying to cover his erection with both of his hands while he stared at the man in front of him._

_Victor was shirtless in front of Yuuri. He found adorable how shy Yuuri could be considering that they had seen each other naked in the onsen tons of times before._

_Victor unbuttoned his pants with one hand, eyes straight and locked with Yuuri’s. His free hand caressed Yuuri’s cheek tenderly before needing it to unzip the garment. With a gentle pull of his thumbs downward, Victor’s full length was out in display for its receiver._

_Yuuri’s blush increased a few notches as he gasped. He turned his head away from the sight. He swore he could hear a soft chuckle followed by the sound of clothes falling._

_“Eyes on me, Yuuri.”_

_Yuuri wouldn’t give in that easily, looking anywhere but to the front._

_“B-but you’re naked.”_

_Victor shook his head, Yuuri was really cute. He walked closer to the bed and leaned down. “Yuuri...” He whispered as he gently grabbed Yuuri’s chin to make him look at him._

_Yuuri swallowed hard as he felt his fiancé’s fingers under his chin. He turned slowly to be met by Victor’s blue eyes. He tried to avoid his gaze by looking down, which soon regret it because he was met by Victor’s dick on his full glory. He looked up again._

_“Oh… p-penis.”_

_Victor chuckled amusedly._

_“Yes, penis.” He affirmed with a smirk._

_Yuuri kept looking between Victor’s eyes and his big length._

_“Victor…” He whispered nervously after some seconds when a realization hit him. “T-that’s not going to fit.”_

_Victor wanted to laugh so bad, but he wouldn’t dare to make fun of Yuuri after saying something so innocent. Instead, he crawled on the bed until Yuuri was practically pressed in between him and the blankets. He caressed one of his cheeks with the back of a hand and kissed him afterward._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The voice of the announcer calling the name of the first skater to take the ice brought Yuuri back to reality. He used his hand as a fan to shake off his dirty thoughts. 

“Y-you’re exaggerating.” Yuuri finally managed to say.

A minute passed without some kind of sultry comeback, making Yuuri turn around as much as he could to find his best friend completely passed out thanks to the alcohol.

“Phichitooo”

No answer.

“Phichito-kuuuun” He slurred.

Not getting an answer out of his friend, Yuuri looked back at the television, JJ’s program was just starting. He got comfortable on his place and smirked as he took a shot.

“It’s JJ style, uh?”

As the last competition of the night kept going, it kept becoming really hard to focus on the TV, his mind kept going back to think about Victor. He heard another ‘owww’ and instinctively took a shot. He felt really warm, a similar sense of warmth he felt when Victor touched him. He had discovered how much he loved to be touched by him in all places.

“Victor…” He whispered.

He looked down at the pillow in between his arms, his mind was playing tricks to him. The image in front of him seemed so perfect, almost as perfect as the real Victor.

“Victor…” He repeated.

He could heard the start of Victor’s last program playing on the TV, the same program that became a duet. His heart was beating faster. Without realizing it, Yuuri had moved to be on top of the pillow his best friend had got him.

Too many shots, too many hours without Victor, so much time without his warmth around him… soon Yuuri found himself wanting Victor, but with the man nowhere near to be found he had to improvise.

Yuuri began to sway his hips, the friction barely felt good, he needed more, so he moved faster and harder. It felt so good, he let himself think that it was his Victor who was under him while he rode him.

Victor’s name kept spilling from Yuuri’s mouth in the form of soft moans. However the sound of the doors being roughly slid open, followed by Victor’s voice made him froze in place for a second.

When he looked up to the man at the door, he smiled almost sweetly.

“Two Victors!”

 

* * *

 

Victor raised a brow when Yuuri announced that there were now two Victors in the room. The real thing entered the room and closed the door.

“Yuuri, what are you talking about?” he asked, wobbly making his way to his fiance that continued to grind himself over a body pillow.

The Russian easily flipped the drunk man over to his back, causing said Japanese to laugh a string of high-pitched giggles. 

“Let me see that,” Victor yanked the item from Yuuri’s hands, only for the other man to fight him back.

“NO! THIS IS MINE! HE’S MINE!” Yuuri protested, hugging and clinging onto the pillow with both arms and legs.

Frustrated that Yuuri would not let Victor see what’s on the pillow, the Russian skater proceeded to grab the pillow from the end and slid it out of Yuuri’s limbs from there.

“No!!!” Yuuri whined.

Victor turned away and lifted up the pillow to see a realistic art of himself. In the printed art he was wearing his Stay Close to Me costume lying down with his abs exposed and his pants unbuttoned to reveal his giant bulge. His heart skipped a beat to find out that Yuuri had in possession of such an item. He turned back to Yuuri who had then immediately snatched his beloved pillow back in his arms and hugged it like his life depended on it.

“Yuuri, why do you even need that? I’m here. I’m the real thing!”

Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled like he was on some sort of high.

“Oh yeah...” he said, now throwing himself to Victor’s feet and hugged the man’s ankles. “I love you.”

The videos of the competitions Yuuri and Phichit were watching now looped back to the first one. It had caught the Russian’s attention that they were indeed watching competitions and from the numerous bottles of alcohol, they seemed to be drinking the entire time they were watching about twenty years worth of Victor’s competitions.

“Oh Yuuri, you sweet, sweet man. I didn’t know that you were trying to relive those fantasies and fanboying moments.”

Without even bothering to answer Victor’s comment, Yuuri proceeded to yank Victor into a heated kiss. It was sloppy, reeked of alcohol but carried the fervor and passion he had for his idol. After parting his lips from Victor, Yuuri turned to his pillow and carried out the same thing he had done to the real thing.

“You had no idea how much I aaaaaalways wanted to be with you.” he slurred to his pillow. “How about we do it just like in the old days?”

The real Victor raised a groomed brow and watched Yuuri whip out his cock and started to jack it off while mounting the pillow. He glanced at Phichit, still out cold and back at Yuuri who seemed to be having the time of his life. Victor knelt behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the aroused soon-to-be husband. He swatted Yuuri’s hand away and replaced it with his own.

He didn’t know how to feel about this. Happy that Yuuri had loved him so very much to the point that he would get himself off with a body pillow of himself but at the same time a little jealous because he was right there in the flesh and yet Yuuri still chose to masturbate over the pillow.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri whined, leaning back to the real man as he allowed him to stroke his cock.

Victor himself could feel his arousal hitting him. His cock was growing very stiff each passing second he stroked Yuuri’s own.

“You like that, Yuuri?” the man whispered against the shell of his ear. “Only I can make you feel this good.”

Yuuri’s mouth was hanging slightly open, drool starting to form at the corner of his mouth. He began to buck his hips, fucking himself into Victor’s fist while grinding his ass on the pillow like he was riding it.

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped. “Yes, oh, your cock is so good inside of me.”

Victor almost stopped his hand when he realized that Yuuri was living out his drunken fantasy like it was real. He was beginning to grow a little jealous of the pillow. The Russian momentarily let go of the shaft he was stroking and yanked the pillow away from Yuuri. He flipped it over, showing the blank end of the pillow and used it as a cushion for Yuuri’s chest instead.

“Ehhhh…” Yuuri whined, still kind of unsure what was going on when Victor re-arranged them.

Now the pillow was used to make Yuuri comfortable while Victor got the man on his knees with his ass up. Victor then groped the two glorious mounds of flesh, dragging the man’s sweat pants down as he did. With the cheeks now exposed, Victor could not help himself but teach Yuuri a little lesson.

He grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s locks and pulled his head up just enough to be mere inches from his face.

“My Yuuri, you smell like alcohol so much. I guess that’s why you’re having a hard time. How about I make reminders tonight and teach you a little lesson.”

Yuuri let out a strangled whimper, barely nodding his head to agree.

“Very well.” Victor let go of his hair, letting Yuuri’s face drop onto the pillow.

The tenting in his pants was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. For now, he unbuttoned the garment and unzipped it just to let his bulge out.

“Question one, Yuuri. Who owns this ass?”

The question came like a blur in Yuuri’s head, his thoughts hardly processing what he was asked.

“H-Huhhhh…”

A harsh swat to his butt was delivered, leaving a big red mark in the shape of a hand one cheek. Yuuri cried out from the sudden pain and whimpered into the pillow.

“Horny…”

Another spank, mirroring the mark on the other cheek. Yuuri’s cry got louder, gradually turning into moans.

“I’m going to ask you again, Yuuri.” Victor hissed. “Who owns this ass?”

Victor thumbed the hole, roughly inserting his thumb and yanking it down to open it without lubrication. It elicited a long pleased whine from Yuuri who still seemed to be unable to answer his question.

“No good, huh? Well since you can’t pass my quiz, I’ll teach you a lesson.”

The Russian man got lower on his knees and buried his face between the crack of Yuuri’s ass. The pad of his tongue ran over the tight little hole and it made Yuuri’s thighs twitch from the stimulation.

“Victor, ahhh.. Victor.” Yuuri slurred.

Now he was getting answers.

Said man who he called out to felt a rumble of pride in his chest.

“Very good, Yuuri.” he said as if he was merely coaching his student. “Who owns this little hole?”

Victor dove in again, his tongue this time sinking inside to loosen the ring of muscle. He used his finger to assist him, stretching him out faster.

“Hah… ah.. Victor, Victor…. Victor oh! Ah-- ah! Victor!”

He pulled away, humming in delight from the delicious meal he just had. With one finger in, another joined its place, trying to find Yuuri’s prostate. When Victor’s fingertips finally found the bundle of nerves they were looking for, Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and his whines got louder and louder.

“There you are.” Victor mumbled to himself, adding a third finger and abused the spot. 

Yuuri’s lips spilled with a long string of Victor’s name in between hot breaths and whimpers. Victor, pleased with riling Yuuri up like this, continued to press that button that made his beloved speak his name. Before long, a strangled cry ripped through the air and the tatami was painted with ribbons of cum.

The man rode his orgasm by wrapping a hand around his cock and stroked it until he was milked dry.

Victor crawled over the now-limp fiance, peppering the back of his neck with soft kisses and left little love marks all over visible parts of his skin.

“That feel good, love?”

Yuuri nodded, humming in satisfaction. But Victor wasn’t done delivering his lesson yet. He wanted Yuuri to be destroyed, lying in a pool of his own cum before Victor finally let him have his cock.

“We’re not done with our lesson, sweetheart.”

Victor flipped Yuuri around, yanking the man’s shirt off and tossing it blindly to the side. The shirt flew across the room, covering Phichit like a blanket. With Yuuri now lying down on the tatami over his cum, Victor pulled his lover’s pants off and held the soft cock in the palm of his hand like an object.

“Cute.” he commented before diving in to put the entire, cum-covered dick into his mouth.

Yuuri let out another loud whine, feeling Victor’s tongue lick the shaft clean. His hand flew to Victor’s hair, gently gripping as his chest rose up and down hard from the incredible stimulation brought by the hums as Victor sucked his cock to hardness.

Victor pulled away once more, looking at Yuuri’s disheveled form.

“Next question, Yuuri. Who owns this little thing?”

The Russian began to suck again, this time harder with his hand massaging Yuuri’s balls.

“A-Ah hah! Victor, Victor, Victor!” Yuuri cried, arching his back from the overwhelming sucking.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s knees up, holding them in a position to reveal this barely used hole. He dipped all three fingers there again, pressing on Yuuri’s prostate in time with the drag of his lips.

“Too good, too good! I’m going crazy, Victor!” the Japanese man yelled, voice beginning to go hoarse.

Yuuri, now fully erect again, wriggled as Victor delivered the best blowjob he had ever had in his life.

“I think I’m gonna cum, Victor!” he screeched, making Victor pull away just in time.

Yuuri’s erection flicked back on to his tummy, more cum releasing to cover his torso.

Victor stood up, admiring the mess he had created. Yuuri splayed on the floor, covered in sweat, tears and semen. He could not help himself but pull his phone out from his back pocket to take a commemorative picture of his fiance ruined just before Victor completely destroyed him.

This was going to his extensive folder named ‘husband <333’.

After getting his shots of Yuuri, he set his phone aside and flipped the semen-coated man back on his knees and raised his ass up. Victor parted the two mounds of flesh, licking his lips at the sight of the loose hole that was twitching as if trying to grab onto something.

His underwear was starting to become quite the painful prison and his cock was yearning for some due stimulation as well. Victor took off his shirt, fabric scratching his skin very annoyingly. He then pulled the garter of his underwear, tucked it under his balls and stroked his length in its eight and a half inch glory.

“We’re almost done, my love.” he said, hunger lacing his words. “Tell me,”

Victor pressed his sex against Yuuri’s twitching hole and whispered against his ear.

“Who owns you?” he started, fingers carding through Yuuri’s hair gently. “Body, mind and soul.”

Victor’s hand once more grabbed a large fistful of Yuuri’s ebony locks and roughly pulled him close to his face. He circled his cock around the tight, only-slightly-prepared butt with the full intention to raw him.

“Answer me, Yuuri.”

He popped the large head of his cock into the barely lubricated hole, making Yuuri cry like a cat in heat.

“VICTOR!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “Victor, Victor, Victor!”

Yuuri’s husband groaned in pleasure to hear his name. He let go of Yuuri’s hair again, making him drop on the pillow that was now barely cushioning him. Slowly, Victor penetrated Yuuri with his cock with a vice-like grip of his walls crushing his length. He rolled his head back as Yuuri cried in a mix of pleasure and pain from being rawed.

Yuuri was blessed by the alcohol’s pain dulling effect on him.

“Tight, so tight!” Victor almost choked on his words. “Fuck, fuck fuck, Yuuri!”

Victor could feel his heart pound bruises on his ribcage, his head filled with fireworks from the blissful insides gripping him well.

“Wow,” he sighed, “You’re incredible Yuuri. Taking me all in like this.”

The Japanese man’s eyes were now watery, tears mixed from pain and pleasure rolling down his cheeks. A shaky grin curled his lips up, feeling the kisses along his back. Some of which were actually being sucked into a big mark and some were love bites making him yelp.

“I’m going to move now. And when I do, you’re going to listen to me.”

Victor started to move, velvety walls gripping him tight as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He gradually increased the pace, pain now dulling into pleasure. Yuuri’s skin was burning with arousal, mouth hanging open in pain and pleasure, drool dripping from his lips to his neck.

A spank joined into the thrusting as Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hair again.

“When we’re married, I’ll fuck that little mouth of yours until you’re dumb enough that my name will be the only thing that comes out of it..”

Another spank. Yuuri arched his back and let out a strangled cry. Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s soft but now hardening cock.

“And this? This is mine. You’ve said so yourself. Mine and no one else’s. Understood?”

Yuuri nodded, another yelp coming out of his lips from another spank. The cheeks of his ass were getting really sore seeing that they were now a bright red color.

“And remember in each day, that little mouth I fuck is the same mouth that you used to say your vows, entitling me to every right to own you completely.

Victor could feel the pressure in his balls build up. He wasn’t sure if he was going to last any longer. The room was filled with a blur of dim colors as they were only illuminated by the light of the TV screen still playing his competition videos. Yuuri’s cries, moans and yelling had drowned out the audio.

“Now tell me, Yuuri.” he yanked his fiance’s hair up harshly, pressing it against his own. “Who owns you?”

Yuuri was quick to oblige.

“V-Victor… Victor!” he said between deep breaths. His own orgasm was now impending, ready to release in just a few more thrusts. His voice had gotten hoarse now, hurting from an entire evening of singing, bickering and screaming his fiance’s name.

“I can’t hear you.”

Yuuri was now shaking, lips parted to spill loud moans and whines.

“Victor, V-Victor! Ah, ah-- hhahh Victor!”

“Louder!”

Yuuri could hardly get any louder than this. But with one hard thrust accompanied by a hard love bite to his shoulder, Yuuri’s voice had mustered the last of its remaining strength to cry out the name.

“VICTOR!”

Victor rode his orgasm with hard thrusts and spilled his release deep inside of Yuuri. At the same time, Yuuri’s third orgasm hit him, cock bobbing up and down as more cum spilled on his parents’ expensive tatami mats. The Russian skater’s cock twitched inside of Yuuri at each spurt and Victor refused to pull himself out of this blissful pocket.

With the last remaining strength both skaters could milk out of their alcohol intoxicated selves, Yuuri and Victor plopped down onto the floor in a spooning position. Victor licked the deep bite he had left on Yuuri’s shoulder that almost drew out blood.

“Good job.” Victor whispered, pressing soft kisses around the area.

The two lovers fell asleep almost instantly, still connected and very much indecently dressed.

 

* * *

 

Phichit was trying to sleep off the alcohol from his body, he was comfortably wrapped in what he thought it was a light bed sheet when he heard what appeared to be a slap followed by cries. His mind, too tired to care at first, tried to ignore it until he listened to a familiar voice. His eyes twitched while he slowly opened them.

_“When we’re married, I’ll fuck that little mouth of yours until you’re dumb enough that my name will be the only thing that comes out of it.”_

Another slap.

He blinked once twice and looked down to the thing that was covering him. It wasn’t a blanket. He was quick to take it away from his body and throw it away when he realized it was the shirt that his friend had been wearing that night.

_“And this? This is mine. You’ve said so yourself. Mine and no one else’s. Understood?”_

He managed the strength to sit on the floor and touch his head with a hand. It hurt so much. He looked around the place to follow the sound of the voices he was hearing.

He suddenly felt too awake thanks to the shock. The horror of what he was seeing let him too shocked to let out a sound. His best friend was being roughly fucked under Victor.

Another spank was delivered and he covered his eyes, Yuuri seemed to like it though. He wondered how they had ended that way. Phichit looked around the room as if trying to find some answers. The TV was still on, there were empty bottles of alcohol on the table and the karaoke machine was off.

_“Now tell me, Yuuri.”_ Victor had taken a fist-full of his best friend’s hair. _“Who owns you?”_

_“V-Victor… Victor!”_

Too embarrassed to interrupt them, Phichit had to stay in the room with eyes closed and covering his ears to try and keep intact was left of his innocence while the soon-to-be husbands kept doing their business.

When nothing could be heard anymore, Phichit opened his eyes and took his hands away from his ears only to be met by the sight of the two lovers passed out from the exhaustion and alcohol. He was quick to left the room in silence.

Phichit walked down the hallway without looking back, when he finally got to his room he made sure to lock the door before jumping on the bed and finally hiding under the covers. His mind kept going back to what he had just witnessed, he wouldn’t have ever imagined that his friend was into that kind of stuff, he thought Yuuri was shy and relatively innocent. He tried to shove away the thoughts and took out his phone to watch ‘The king and the skater’ until managing to fall asleep.

By the time morning arrived Phichit opened his eyes and grumbled because of the pain he was feeling on his head. He sighed and sat up trying to remember how it was that he got so drunk. He remembered singing with Yuuri, watching Victor on the TV, the shots that followed… and finally his friend’s screams. He slapped his own face with a hand, maybe he remembered too much. 

He walked out of the room still dressed with the same clothes he wore the previous night. He walked down the stairs to the first floor and met his friends there gathered all together around a single table in the main guest room. He waved at them awkwardly and noticed the same awkwardness coming back from everyone else except Chris.

Phichit sat beside him and exchanged weird looks with everyone. Minami had his eyes glued to the floor and his face was noticeably red, Yuri looked as annoyed and defeated as ever while Georgi just had his elbow resting over the table to hold up his head with a hand as he sighed sadly.

Phichit leaned aside a little to get closer to Chris.

“Why is everyone acting so weird?” he asked in a whisper.

Chris smiled sultry at him and talked as he normally would.

“Oh, so you didn’t hear?”  
  
“Hear what?” Phichit asked nervously.

Yuri grumbled and looked at them.

“Katsudon and the old man were loud as fuck last night, apparently. Or at least that’s what we think.”

Minami’s blush increased notoriously while he nodded.

“I-I can’t believe that I listened to Yuuri-kun d-doing… doing… doing dirty things!” he covered his face with his hands as he screamed in a mix of horror and embarrassment.

“They’re lucky enough there wasn’t any outsider on the same floor as us or they would’ve been terrified.” Yuri huffed.

“Oh I wish I could find a lover someday and be able to pleasure them like that…” Georgi sighed, “My Anya was such a great lover, but she never screamed my name that way, I wish I would’ve made love like that to her.”

Chris snorted.

“My dear dear Georgi, they didn’t make love, they were fucking, rough.” He looked at Phichit and raised an eyebrow while he smirked. “Why are you so quiet Phichit? You listened to them?”

Phichit face gave him away. “I… uh… I.. no I didn’t” he lied, trying to cover his friend but everyone looking at them made him feel nervous. “I… mmm… f-fine… I saw them.”

_“YOU WHAT?”_ Everyone screamed.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and whined because of the pain he was feeling, his legs felt sore, his head felt like it could explode at any second and most importantly he felt a really uncomfortable pain on his ass. He took a quick glance of his surroundings and saw the empty bottles of shochu and vodka. So that’s why he felt drills against his brain, great. 

A soft humming pulled him away from his thoughts and made him realize he wasn’t alone. Then everything hit him, he realized he was naked on the banquet hall his bachelor’s party had taken place, Victor was soundly sleeping behind him. He tried to move away and realized what was the cause of the pain.

He couldn’t remember most of the night, he could remember the video, Phichit setting up the TV and laptop but not much about what happened afterwards except…

_“Two Victors!”_

_“Only I can make you feel this good. Who owns this ass?"_

_“Victor, ahhh.. Victor.”_

_“Who owns this little thing?”_

_“A-Ah hah! Victor, Victor, Victor!”_

_“When we’re married, I’ll fuck that little mouth of yours until you’re dumb enough that my name will be the only thing that comes out of it.”_

_“And remember in each day, that little mouth I fuck is the same mouth that you used to say your vows, entitling me to every right to own you completely._

_“Now tell me, Yuuri. Who owns you?”_

_“V-Victor… Victor!”_

_“I can’t hear you.”_

_“Victor, V-Victor! Ah, ah-- hhahh Victor!”_

_“Louder!”_

_“VICTOR!”_

 

Another wave of pain on his ass hit him and he finally managed the force to pull away from Victor’s cock. His ass felt like burning while a small pool of cum dripped from it. He wanted to cry from the pain. He couldn’t believe Victor had gone raw inside him but he couldn’t blame him given the circumstances. He looked with glossy eyes at the man beside him and flopped on top of him making him wake up.

Victor grumbled and hugged Yuuri close while he opened his eyes. “Morning, almost husband.” He said with a sleepy smile before realizing that a pair of glossy cherry brown eyes were looking back at him. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked concerned.

“It hurts.” Yuuri cried with a raspy voice.

Right, he went practically dry inside Yuuri if not for his pre-cum the night before. He ran his hands through black locks of hair trying to soothe him.

“Shh… shh… I am so sorry my love, here, let me take care of you, yes?”

Yuuri nodded and sighed.

Victor couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for Yuuri's pain. He helped him to get dress and let him rest for a while as he cleaned some of the sticky disaster they had made the previous night.

After finishing most of the cleaning of the room, Victor took Yuuri in his arms and walked down the stairs careful to not draw much of the attention of the other skaters in the resort. He made a quick check before tip-toeing the rest of the way to the hot springs. He took Yuuri's clothes off again and put them aside to being stored on a locker along with his own.

When both men were naked, Victor helped Yuuri to sit on one of the private cubicles to clean themselves. Victor gently washed his lover's body of all the stickiness of their night encounter. Soon they were ready to soak in the soothing warm water.

 

* * *

 

 About an hour later, Victor was helping a limping Yuuri to walk inside the guest room where all of their friends were waiting for them.

Yuuri looked more relaxed but his ass and legs were really sore after their late night activities. Victor helped him sit so now both were in between their respective best friends. However, something just didn’t feel right when they noticed that no one was really talking to them.

“So… did all of you have a good night?” Victor started.

Now even Yakov, who was in another table gave them quite the look and shook his head before returning his attention to Lilia.

Chris smirked at them and rested his head on his hand.

“Not as good as you two I imagine… Why are you walking so weird Yuuri?” he asked innocently.

Yuuri looked aside with blushed cheeks.

“I fell last night and I think I may have a sprain or something.” he mumbled sheepishly.

“You fell?” Chris repeated amused.

Yuri couldn’t take it anymore, he narrowed his eyes and stared at them.

“Where? On Victor’s dick? Gross.”

“W-what?” Yuuri asked defensively. 

“We heard everything” replied the annoyed kitten and pointed at Phichit “And that poor man _SAW_ you.”

“ ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!_** ” Yuuri asked horrified staring at Phichit.

Phichit raised both hands defensively and shook his head.

“I-It was an accident! I swear! I didn’t mean to! I covered my eyes and ears until it was over!”

Yuuri felt his head spinning while everything slowly turned black.

“ _Good night…_ ”

He fainted on Victor’s arms.

  

* * *

 

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Everyone had used the day before the event itself as a means to recover from all their respective hangovers. Of course, it was a little hard not to think about what had happened the day before their little rest day but that was about to change when everyone was graced with Yuuri’s presence.

A beautiful sunny late afternoon with a lovely gentle sea breeze.

Rows and rows of golden chairs lined in two orderly columns, parting just where the sand had been bordered with blue and white roses. A path made of rectangular marble stones lined down the aisle, aiding the people who were to walk down the trail. Petals had peppered the aisle thanks to Yuuko’s girls and were lit by lanterns that gave the path a beautiful glow.

At the end of the aisle, a small framework held up blue and white curtains that were held down by even more flowers and candles.

The entire span of their venue was lit by hanging fairy lights, expected to bloom their beauty when the sun finally sets.

Guests were seated as they wished, save for the front row that was reserved for the couple’s family. On the left side of the aisle front row, the Katsukis were expected to sit together. Mari was already there, just waiting for her parents to join her when the ceremony started. On the right side of the aisle front row, Yakov, Lilia and Makkachin were expected to sit together.

It was hard to keep them away but Yakov and Yuuri’s parents agreed to have some photographers and some journalists attend such as Morooka Hisashi. They had promised to document and cover the event peacefully, keeping a respectful distance as well. Tripods, lights and cameras were set up at the sides, maintaining their subtlety behind flowers yet still able to record beautiful shots of the vicinity and the ceremony.

_“This is Morooka Hisashi. Today we are having exclusive coverage of the Katsuki-Nikiforov wedding ceremony held in Hasetsu, Kyuushu. The ceremony is said to be starting very shortly. We could see that several international skaters are also attending the event such as Switzerland’s Christophe Giacometti; Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont; Czechoslovakia’s Emil Nekola; Italy’s twins Sara and Michele Crispino. While we wait for the ceremony to start, let’s go around and see if we could have a word with some of them.”_

Mila had helped plentiful on getting this designed. Yakov, Lilia and the Katsukis were very much thankful for her offered creativity. As the main organizer of the event, she was adamant that Yuuri came in with a grand entrance.

“So, this is it. It’s happening.” Mila placed a hand over Victor’s shoulder, easing the tension.

Victor had been pacing back and forth in the sand. He was a little nervous about this, yes. He wanted this moment to be memorable, magical and would become the best days of their lives. The pressure felt immense and Victor kept fiddling with his necktie.

“Stop that,” Mila scolded, swatting Victor’s hand away from the tie. “You’re ruining it more than fixing it.”

“I can’t help it Mila. I’m excited and nervous and Yakov has had enough of my complaints about it being such a big deal to me. Yuuri’s been limping all day and it’s all my fault. It’ll be hell for him. God I’m so stupid you know that? What if he doesn’t show up? What if I don’t look good enough? What if I mess up my vows?”

Mila snorted.

“Victor, you’ve been preparing since morning for this. You’re ready. He’s about to leave the onsen. We need to get the guests settled down.”

The sponsors were directed to have a short briefing at the back end of the aisle with Mila who was telling who was going to walk first, where do they sit and distributed the items for specific roles.

“Alright, the presider will be walking after everyone else. And then, Yuuri comes in. Any questions?”

They were all filed neatly in order of who walks first. After briefing everyone with cues, Mila raised a hand and Sara raised hers back.

The Italian skater tapped on the microphone for a moment and confirmed it was working.

“Good evening everyone, if all the guests could please take their seats the ceremony is about to start.”

Mila’s radio had an incoming message.

_“10-20, we’re almost there. Green to begin the ceremony.”_

The Russian redhead smiled and took a deep breath.

“Roger.”

Another raise of her hand and music began to fill the air along with the crashing waves from the distance. The sky was a magnificent gradient of violets, blue and reds as the sun was meeting the horizon.

At the appearance of the first star in the sky, the first one to walk down the aisle was Victor-- sent off by Yakov and Lilia. The two elders held on to Victor’s arms on each side, walking down the long aisle. Somehow the music was doing something to Victor. His chest felt very tight, not from fear but of love and disbelief that this was actually happening. He was getting married. Several cameras started to flash.

_“Here we are, the ceremony has begun and here we have Victor Nikiforov beginning his walk down the aisle with his coach Yakov Feltsman and the Bolshoi ballet’s Prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya.”_

When he reached his destination, he gave Yakov and Lilia a soft, reverent peck on their hands as a sign of respect and gratitude.

Yakov, as much as he tried to hide it, started to tear up. This boy who couldn’t even look after himself was now going to have someone to call his own. He was making a family, a real one. The gruff man placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder, gave it a firm pat before pulling him into a hug.

Victor was surprised by the sudden gesture, almost crying too.

“I’m happy for you, Vitya.”

The long embrace finally parted and Victor stood at the altar to wait for his Yuuri. The rest of the sponsors such as the flower girls, ring bearer, coin bearer, best men-- all of them took their time walking down the aisle.

Yuuko's girls began their walk one by one down the aisle followed by Makkachin who dashingly wore a cute little bowtie. In between his teeth, he held the handle of a basket filled with petals.

"Okay boy, just like we practiced," Mila said, giving the signal for the dog who immediately complied.

Makkachin dashed to the end of the aisle at full speed, sending all the flower petals in the basket he was holding flying and scattering to the ground.

It was an adorable sight to see and his owner could not help but reward the poodle with lots of scratches as a reward. 

Once Makkachin was now seated next to Yakov, Victor could not help but fiddle with his fingers in anticipation. Yuuri was already here, right? He was still out of sight but because the ceremony started that meant that Yuuri had to be here already. As the last bit of the sponsors reached their seats, Victor reached out to the two best men’s hands, shaking them firmly for the support they gave them both that led the two to this day.

Soonest Chris and Phichit were seated, the end of the aisle was empty. The music diminished into silence, making tension and anticipation.

The sun had now descended beyond the horizon.

Victor could feel his palms sweat buckets.

At the sudden sound of music, the fairy lights finally lit the entire venue with a beautiful warm glow. At the end of the aisle, a black and red rickshaw pulled by a hired staff stopped and lowered to allow its passenger to step off. The rickshaw driver helped the figure in white get down and was assisted by Hiroko and Toshiya.

_“It would seem that Katsuki Yuuri has arrived!”_

Everyone stood up in respect and started to hold their phones up to take a photo.

Yuuri donned a long white kimono that took hours to put on and get ready. It was heavy but it held his posture beautifully. He decided to forgo the traditional veil in favor of a long train instead. The ends of his kimono extended a good two meters behind him, dragging along the sand and petals as Hiroko and Toshiya have him ready to walk.

Apparently, he was still limping.

With the support of his parents, Yuuri walked down the aisle, trying to keep himself from looking like he was limping and dragging his feet.

Victor could not believe what he was seeing. Yuuri looked so immaculate in white.

Tears began to spill down his cheeks as he covered his mouth before more photographers take pictures of his beautiful crying face. He was so emotional to see his Yuuri like this. All in white, glowing warmly under the lights surrounded by flowers, the sea, stars, family and friends.

He was taking too long, Victor could not help it.

_“What’s this? Victor Nikiforov is walking back!”_

The groom abandoned his post in favor of walking back down the aisle to meet his soon-to-be spouse halfway with his parents. He gave them a low bow in respect, kissing their hands reverently just like he did with Yakov and Lilia. And with two hands, Victor took Yuuri’s own, kissing it gently like it was the most precious treasure in the world.

Without warning, Yuuri was suddenly scooped up from the sand and carried down the rest of the aisle.

_“Oh! It would seem that he came down to meet him halfway!_ ”

When they finally arrived at the altar, Yuuri playfully hit Victor’s arm and held his hand as they stood side by side to finally be wed.

“I can’t wait for the honeymoon.”

**\--End--**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Tumblr  
> keyoftheheart: the-eros-experience.tumblr.com  
> MarialeB2408: marialenikiforov.tumblr.com
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this weird idea of ours!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Love, Meemee and Mari
> 
> PS. Meemee made this beautiful song in honor of Georgi's and the squid brief romance story, enjoy:  
> YOU ARE THE DANCING SQUID  
> YOUNG AND SLIMY ONLY 17  
> DANCING SQUID FEEL THE BURN OF THE SALT OH YEAHHHH  
> YOU CAN DANCE YOU CAN GRAB THE MOUTH OF AN EVIL WITCH  
> OOH SEE THAT GURL WATCH HER SQUIRM  
> DIG IN THE DANCING SQUID


End file.
